


ribbons, bows and beads

by pensnest



Series: Bouquet universe [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/pseuds/pensnest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets a pretty little gift, and Lance describes how he plans to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ribbons, bows and beads

"Happy day-after-your-birthday."

Adam blinked. On the coverlet, about nine inches from his nose, was a—he squinted—small, silver parcel tied with black silk ribbon. "Mmf," he said. 

"I have coffee for you," Lance said.

"You are a god," Adam mumbled as he struggled to sit up, and hunched over the mug, breathing in the fragrant steam.

"How's your head?"

"Actually not bad," Adam said, surprised. It must have been the gallon of Evian Lance had made him drink before going to sleep last night… it certainly felt like a gallon this morning, now that all of it had collected in his bladder.

Adam parked his coffee and stumbled to the bathroom.

When he returned, relieved and refreshed with cold water and toothpaste, he wriggled swiftly back into the bed and examined the little silver parcel. "Can I open it now?"

"It is the day after your birthday, so yes."

"You didn't need to give…" Adam began, unconvincingly. He loved presents, and an extra gift was always welcome. 

"Your birthday gift was public. This one's private," said Lance. He was sipping calmly at his own coffee, and looking very bland. 

"So, not something I can wear on the Leno show, then," Adam said. When Lance looked that innocent, he knew he could expect something interesting. "There is a lot of ribbon on this—ooh! Shiny!"

"I guess you _could_ ," Lance drawled, as Adam drew out the string of beads from their box, and admired them. They were gorgeous, five fat oval beads, black and shiny, with swirls of other colours—blue, purple, green—lending depth, strung on a black string that ended in a ring that matched the beads. "Put them on a ribbon and tie them around your neck."

"Mmm," Adam said. They had quite the collection of toys between them, but these were the prettiest anal beads Adam had ever seen. Lance had probably discovered some exclusive designer sex toy boutique. Adam would have to get the address, and reciprocate. Toys were good. He smiled at the memory of Lance, just last week, flushed and begging and blissed out from his carefully applied vibrator. "You don't think I should wear them properly? No, I guess the giant hard-on could be a problem."

"Yeah, they tend to frown on that sort of thing on television," Lance said.

"I guess I'll just have to wear them at home." Adam stretched against the pillows, then handed his shiny new beads to Lance. "Wanna help?"

"Wait until tonight."

Adam bridled. "Wait until tonight? Why?" He wanted to play with them right now!

"We're going to need plenty of time. I have plans for these." Lance let the beads slide between his fingers, and nodded.

"What kind of plans?" Adam asked, because hearing Lance talk about sex was quite a lot like actually having it. Also, he felt confident that he could add a little action to the mix and change Lance's mind about waiting.

"You want to know what I'm planning to do to you?" Lance's voice had started that glide down into porn register, like melting chocolate sliding off a spoon. "Okay, then. I'm gonna start out with kissing. I'll lie down next to you and there will be lots and lots of kissing. Deep and wet. Kissing till our lips are tired. You love that."

Yeah, Adam thought, happily. He did love kissing. Some evenings, he and Lance would sit on the couch making out like teenagers. Kissing Lance was one of the best things ever. He twitched the bedcover down to his thighs, just to make sure Lance was properly reminded of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Obviously I'm going to pay attention to your ears," Lance went on. "And your nipples. You're so sensitive there, baby, I love it. I'll suck one right into my mouth, use my teeth, make you slippery with my tongue, blow on it. Pinch the other one at the same time, then swap."

Adam arched hopefully.

Lance's sex voice kept talking. "And then, I'm going to lube up these two fingers, and I'll put them inside you, just a little way, so you can feel them go in and out, in and out. Then I'll tell you to spread your legs wide, and I'll slick up these pretty beads and very slowly push them right the way inside you, one by one, so you can feel each one slide in deep. Do you think you'll be able to keep still for me?"

He paused, and Adam stared helplessly up at him. "Uh?" he said.

"You'll keep still, because it'll feel so good when those beads press up inside you," Lance purred. "And when I slide my hands down your thighs, all the way down your legs, and hold your feet, one at a time. I'm going to suck your toes into my mouth, one by one, I'm going to close my teeth over them, and you won't be able to hold still when I do that, will you, because it drives you crazy."

Adam whimpered. He didn't know if he loved having his toes sucked or hated it, he just knew that feeling that hot wet suction, the sharp ridges of teeth against his skin, was a sensation like nothing else and he couldn't keep himself still when Lance tormented him like that—he had to try to resist, even if Lance was holding his ankles down.

"And every time you struggle, every move you make, you're going to feel each and every one of those beads inside you, filling you up. And then," Lance paused, and Adam looked up, wide-eyed, "then I'm going to take this silky black ribbon," he'd picked it up from the pile of wrappings, "and I'm going to tie it through this ring, and then I'm going to wind it around your cock and tie it in a pretty little bow. It's sort of an experiment. I mean, I don't know for sure whether every time I stroke your cock, you'll feel it tugging on the beads in your ass, I don't know for sure if it'll feel amazing. Maybe it won't. Maybe having the ribbon tied through the ring won't make any difference."

Adam was pretty sure it would.

"I'm thinking," Lance leaned closer, and Adam quivered, "maybe it'll make a difference when I straddle you and ride you real slow so you can feel the beads rippling inside you while we fuck. But maybe it won't. We'll have to find out, won't we? Tonight."

"Lance! You're not—seriously, you want to wait twelve hours? I mean, I—why?"

Lance looked Adam up and down, as he lay stretched out and taut on the bed, practically vibrating with want, and grinned wickedly. "I really love how you look when you're out of your mind with sex," he said. Then he lay down next to Adam, and kissed him.


End file.
